Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 5th, 2011 - New Year, New Beginning, Same Rules Hello all and HAPPY NEW YEAR! We here at the Channel Awesome Wiki apologize for not sending any holiday greetings this holiday season, but, as happens with people, we got caught up in family obligations. But now we're back to give you everything Channel Awesome every day! Now, it has come to my attention that attempts have been made to make new pages for shows that already have a page to begin with. To those who add pages, I ask you to please check the wiki and see if the page doesn't already exist. If it does, please do not make a duplicate page. If there is information (RELEVANT information) that pertains to the show that you wish to add, please add it, or contact an admin (myself or SpikesGirl1). If you do end up making a duplicate page, you will be given one warning. If it happens again, you will be banned from this wiki. We're sorry if this seems harsh, but we need people who will follow advice instead of blowing it off. Thank you for your time. Let's make this new year a great one! This has been a Daffy1 update. Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. January 20th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 58 *The Cinema Snob: Dressed to Fire *Bad Movie Beatdown: Henry's Crime *JesuOtaku Reviews: Full Metal Panic! *Nash: The Musical Chair - The Mountain Goats *JewWario: MAGFest 9 in 5 Seconds (Part 2) *The Game Heroes: TGWTG Panel @ MAGFest part 2 January 19th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: 10 Worst Games of '10 *Animé News Editorial: Kahn Leaves 4Kids *Video Games Awesome: Back to the Future *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Maximum Overdrive *Vangelus Reviews: Mega Man (Kotobukiya) *Masako Muses: How I Lost 200lbs *Phelous: MAGfest V-Logy Thing January 18th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Secret of NIMH 2 *The Cinema Snob: The Forgotten Nic Cage: "Zandalee" *Familiar Faces: Top 11 Fluffy and Uranus Eviscerations *JewWario: Sean Fausz vs JewWario 'Tatsunoko vs Capcom' Round 3 *Video Games Awesome: Titty Tracking Your Mom’s Flagpole (and more)! *Comic Book Issues: Avengers: Prime *The Game Heroes: TGWTG Pannel at MAGFest Part 1 January 17th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Power Rangers Zeo #1 *Sage Reviews: Venetica *SadPanda: Why Dr. Who French DVDs Suck *JewWario: MAGfest in 5 Sec Part 1 *Film Conscience: Thanks to people at MAGfest! *Obscurus Lupa: MAGfest Thoughts January 16th, 2011 *How to be a Pirate: Hooks *The AngryJoeShow: Brad Tries Lemon Grass Soda *PawDugan: MAGFest 9 Shenanigans and Q&A! *The Game Heroes: MAGFest 9 *Video Games Awesome: Need for Speed is AWESOME! *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Crazy Frog Racer 2 (PS2) *Obscurus Lupa Presents: 13 Seconds January 15th, 2011 *Benzaie: The Borrowers (Arrietty) Review *Phelous: Phelous Bloopers *Team Four Star: Advanced Lip Sync. *My Problem With: My Problem With The Tenth Doctor's Regeneration *That Jewish Guy: Top 10 Subtle Jewish References January 14th, 2011 *16-Bit Gems: EarthBound - A History *5 Second Character Analysis: Baljeet *A Reviewaverse Saga: Episode 1: The Guyver *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Anti-Heroes *Rap Critic Reviews: Eminem *Transylvania Television: Season 2 - Episode 2 January 13th, 2011 *Specials: Doug's Next Cons *The Spoony Experiment: The Dungeonmaster *The Cinema Snob: Pussy Talk *The Game Heroes: OniCon *WTFIWWY: Snap, Crackle, Pop (Culture) January 12th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Kinectimals! Part 2 *Brad Jones: The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 4 *Animé News Editorial: MAGfest & More *Phelous: Phelous & Panda - Dawn of the Dead Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Kinect Hacked Boobies *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Skull & Joker *Nerd To The Third Power: Supersized Special! January 11th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ferngully 2 *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: The Wolf Blood Lineage Part II *The Gaming Pipeline: The Top 5 BEST Fighting Games of All Time *The Game Heroes: Super Metroid *SadPanda: SadPanda and Welshy Face Off! *Vinyl Destination: Simply Mad about the Mouse *5 Second Character Analysis: Jamie Hyneman in 5 seconds January 10th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Cry for Justice #3-4 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Kinectimals! *Music Movies: Rocky Horror Picture Show *Film Conscience: Season of the Witch *Spine Breakers: Live! A Wizard of Earthsea *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content